


summoning dragons, summoning heart

by sleep_247



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Gen, M/M, a poor attempt at plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_247/pseuds/sleep_247
Summary: “Maybe he’s a dragon whose powers have been suppressed,” Alex helpfully supplies.The black-haired boy standing in the glowing summoning circle looks equally affronted and confused by Alex’s remark.Ash suppresses a deep sigh.





	summoning dragons, summoning heart

**Author's Note:**

> i intended this to be a one shot but i am terrible with transitions and found that i'm better off by making the first part of this as a prologue of sorts, so enjoy 
> 
> (p.s. i am currently in the middle of my finals so this will be completed AFTER i complete everything LOL)  
> (but i promise that this will be the first fic i complete in may)  
> ^edit: so this was a complete LIE but hey, im.... alive, and yes im still working on this LOL

“This is a terrible idea, I completely disapprove. You are basing your decisions on a sham of a document, Ash— it is not safe!” 

Yut-Lung grabs at the blonde’s arms, fingers only catching the boy’s tattered sleeves. Ash pays the apprentice mage trailing after him no mind, though he slows his pace when Yut-Lung nearly trips over a protruding rock along the tunnel pathway. 

“That ‘sham of a document’ is half a century’s worth of observations of the abandoned quarry protected and passed down among the village miners. You only disapprove of it because you think non-magic readings on mana fluctuations are inaccurate.” Ash frowns slightly as he draws the sigils for _light_ and _increase_ in the air with his index finger. The orb of light hovering before them grows in luminance. “Also, no one said you had to come, Yut-Lung.”

The black-haired mage sniffs indignantly. “Don’t flatter yourself. I’m not following you because I want to.” Clicking his tongue, Yut-Lung continues, “I simply do not care to see one of the most promising mages in the Capital waste away chasing after a pipe dream about an abandoned mana crystal quarry.” 

“It’s not just any quarry. If it was true that the Capital had completely extracted mana crystals from it, why would records of mana levels of the site be kept classified and accessible only to state archmages? Not to mention there being a magic barrier blocking the entryway that only an advanced magus could breach.” 

Yut-Lung shifts his gaze when Ash turns slightly to stare at him. “To prevent the ignorant public from endangering themselves by careening unattended through an old mine—” 

“Both of us know you don’t actually believe that,” Ash deadpans.

Yut-Lung clenches his fists in frustration. “That doesn’t change my mind on the matter. It is dangerous, and a failed summoning due to mana shortage can cost more than an arm and a leg. I have offered you the Lee family’s summoning chamber for this reason, Aslan Callenreese.” 

“And be the family’s magical lapdog? No thanks.”

Yut-Lung narrows his eyes. “It is a safer alternative. I have given you my word that I would look for a loophole in the contract.” 

“Yut-Lung.” Ash stops in his tracks to look directly into the smaller boy’s eyes. Yut-Lung meets his gaze with a sour expression. “The entire point of my risking the summoning is to be freed from control by the state’s ruling class. You approached our group with the same goal in mind, unless you have changed—”

The black-haired teen interrupts with a hiss. “I agreed that I would assist you in your cause. I did not agree to have you, you risk yourself and the plan by being irresponsible—! What will you do if something happens to you? _Who will take your place?_ ” 

The air hangs heavy with tension, as Yut-Lung’s words echo through the underground tunnel. 

After what seems like ages, Ash breaks into a scoff, ruffling the shorter mage’s hair. Yut-Lung snarls in protest, batting away the offending hand from his friend. 

“There’s no one else I could ask to take my place in the ritual. You’re aware of this, just as I am.” At this, Yut-Lung drops his gaze to the floor. 

It was true— there was no one else among the rebels who had the same mastery over mana channels as Ash. Not even Yut-Lung, who had received tutelage from the esteemed Lee family, could compare. If there was anyone who could succeed in summoning a Great Beast beyond the Capital's control, it would be the genius mage before him. 

“All right.” Yut-Lung crosses his arms. “I still don’t like this, but I’ll see it through.” 

“Atta boy.”

“Shut up and lead the way before I change my mind.”


End file.
